


До последней минуты

by prince_wales



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_wales/pseuds/prince_wales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как распорядиться собой в неизвестном мире?</p>
            </blockquote>





	До последней минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Идея на треть взята из фильма «Время» 2011 года.

Казуя сказал, что всегда и во всем обязательно поддержит его самостоятельные решения, какими бы они ни были. И завтра Джонни должен был объявить участникам KAT-TUN об уходе Джина из группы ради сольной карьеры. Сам же виновник столь серьезных перемен не смог вынести гнета собственных противоречивых мыслей и не придумал ничего лучше, чем сбежать, да еще и в другую страну. Он не смог бы встретиться взглядом с Каме. Последнее привычное, что случилось в тот день — Аканиши ехал по линии #5 сеульского метро почти перед самым закрытием, когда в перегоне по направлению к станции Olympic Park в вагоне на несколько секунд погас свет. Когда пустой поезд остановился и открыл двери, он вышел на перрон и не узнал станцию, на которой оказался. Джин никогда не верил, что такое может произойти с ним, произойти в реальности, наяву.

Как выяснилось позже, он попал в какое-то другое измерение. Нет, кое-что было похоже на привычный ему мир, и время шло своим чередом, но там, где он очутился, в какой-то момент развитие общества пошло по другой колее.

Он оказался в рациональном обществе, построенном на времени. Время — валюта и самая большая человеческая драгоценность. У каждого человека здесь был изначально предопределенный кастой жизненный путь, 25 лет и еще один год. Человек должен развиваться в рамках того общественного слоя, в котором он родился. Как только ему исполнялся 25, он переставал стареть, и тогда включались часы, отмеряющие время до конца жизни. За данные 25 лет он должен был научиться всему, чтобы соответствовать своему статусу, а дальше ему приходилось самому зарабатывать свое время. Или получать его от других. При желании можно передавать часть своего времени другому. И в этом мире человек умирает, как только его время заканчивается.

Неизвестно, в какой конкретно момент человечество пришло к такому положению вещей, но отдельные страны здесь не существовали, правительство было одним на всех. Единое государство обладало огромным, практически бесконечным запасом времени. Никто не знал, какое конкретно количество часов, дней, месяцев, лет, тысяч лет есть у власти, потому как правительство бессмертно. Оно напоминало чем-то жрецов давних времен из той вселенной, в которой Джин жил раньше. Люди в высшей касте правительства никогда не менялись. 

Следом за ними в жесткой иерархии этого мира идут ученые. Люди этого сословия самые богатые. В их распоряжении накоплены сотни и тысячи лет, в этом мире они могут жить вечно. Ученые нужны обществу, чтобы совершенствовать его, разрабатывать новые технологии, вести его дальше. Люди этой касты обладают незаурядными способностями. За свой труд они получают более чем щедрое вознаграждение от правительства, ежегодно они получают от государства 50 лет, которыми они вольны распоряжаться по своему усмотрению. Ученые всегда живут обособленно, в крупных городах — в привычном Джину мире они эти являются столицами государств — и практически никак не контактируют с представителями других каст.

Средним слоем является интеллигенция. Врачи, учителя, инженеры — люди тех профессий, которые необходимы для обеспечения правильного функционирования данного общества. Им правительство платит по 3 года.

И низший слой — это люди тех профессий, которые не занимаются деятельностью, приносящей рациональную пользу обществу. Это обслуживающий персонал и разнорабочие. Они достойны получать от государства только 1 год за свою, порой грязную и низкоквалифицированную работу.

Представители последних двух слоев могут переходить из одного в другой по мере выполнения или невыполнения обязанностей, возложенных на них правительством. Но они никогда не смогут пересечь черту и присоединиться к касте ученых.

В этом супер рациональном мире считается непрестижным заниматься творчеством, ведь ни картины, ни стихи, ни музыка не приносят обществу ощутимой пользы.

Все заранее предопределено. Никто не нарушает никаких правил, потому что и правил по сути нет. Все просто известно наперед.

В таком мире Джин теперь жил.

***

Сначала он совершенно не знал, что же ему делать. Конечно Джин не смог дозвониться ни по одному телефонному номеру, которые помнил. Он заплатил полторы недели, чтобы попасть в Токио и узнать, что город совершенно не был похож на тот, который он покинул не так давно. Здесь не было ни его семьи, ни друзей, ни агентства. Не было Казуи.

Вернувшись в Сеул, он изо дня в день множество раз ездил по различным станциям в надежде, что в каком-то тоннеле он сможет попасть обратно в свой мир, но это так и не произошло. Часы, появившиеся на руке Джина, отмеряли его время так же, как у всех остальных людей.

Правду говорят, человек может приспособиться ко всему. В итоге и он привык, стал работать везде, где была возможность, и купил крошечный чердак в маленьком доме на окраине города, заплатив за него каких-то полгода. Купил гитару и в свободные минуты, которых на самом деле было не так много, продолжил писать песни. Когда тоска по дому становилась совсем невыносимой, когда дом снился ему, когда ему снился Казуя, он спускался в метро и пел там, как простой свободный уличный музыкант. Люди останавливались и слушали его, и некоторые благодарные слушатели передавали ему немного своего времени, иногда даже несколько часов. Но гораздо лучше было, когда прохожие незнакомцы просто искренне улыбались ему.

На дворе здесь подходил к концу 2011 год. К этому моменту Джин полностью свыкся с новым положением вещей. Он уже понял, что вряд ли ему когда-нибудь предоставится возможность снова вернуться в свой Токио. Он сводил концы с концами, так как, как он уже понял, принадлежал к низшему слою общества. С одной стороны он не хотел жить в этом городе, в этой реальности, но с другой стороны еще больше он не хотел умирать. Он не был из тех, кто сдается без боя, пусть даже если выиграть заведомо невозможно. Он отдал бы все свое время до последней минуты, чтобы снова увидеть своего дорогого человека. И что самое удивительное, хоть положение было безвыходным, он не переставал мечтать, что рано или поздно, так или иначе так и будет.

***

Заканчивался 2011 год. В последний день Джин получил свое законное время, на его часах красовался целый новенький год. Он решил взять гитару и снова пойти поиграть для случайных прохожих, а потом спустить на выпивку в близлежащем баре пару недель.

Он успел исполнить уже около десятка своих самых лучших песен и собрать вокруг себя небольшую толпу. Кое-кто стоял и слушал его уже не в первый раз, парень даже узнал нескольких людей. 

После того, как он накопил на часах еще неделю, которую как раз собирался сразу же пропить в честь праздника, Джин решил напоследок исполнить «Seasons». В каждую строчку он вложил не только свои воспоминания, но и чувства, которые наконец осознал. Если бы он только мог увидеть Казую еще раз...

Закончив петь, он стал убирать гитару в чехол, не поднимая взгляда. Внезапно посмотрев на часы, Джин увидел, что у него теперь был не просто год и пара недель. На его часах было 11 цифр, на его часах был 51 год. Парень стал быстро озираться по сторонам, выискивая того, кто мог бы дать ему столько времени.

И Аканиши увидел его. Самый желанный для него человек стоял среди людей, которые собрались послушать его песни.

Джин бросился к нему, расталкивая всех на своем пути, а когда наконец встал перед ним, то только молча вглядывался в знакомое лицо.

\- Казуя? - едва слышно прошептал Джин и затаил дыхание, испытывая смесь ошеломляющей надежды и дикого страха.  
\- Я не первый раз замечаю Вас здесь. У Вас очень красивые песни, они стоят тех лет, что я подарил Вам. До последней минуты, - улыбнулся он в ответ.

Сердце Аканиши готово было выпрыгнуть из груди в любую минуту.   
\- Если Вы по случайности никуда не торопитесь в канун нового года, то, может быть, составите мне компанию в баре за кружкой пива? И я прочитаю Вам текст моей новой песни. Правда, я пока не закончил ее.  
\- Вы меня заинтриговали. На углу есть неплохое заведение.

***

Казуя из этого мира, конечно же, оказался ученым, получившим свое очередное время и решившим непременно потратить его в эту новогоднюю ночь. Джин сидел с ним за одним столиком и опять не мог поверить, что все происходит наяву. Он благодарил всех богов, в которых он уже перестал верить, за то, что они привели к нему его Казую. У Джина в голове вертелось множество всяких вопросов и мыслей, вызванных этой встречей. Значит, где-то есть и его семья? Он их обязательно найдет. И друзья? Их он обязательно встретит.

\- Знаете, Джин, когда я впервые услышал Ваши песни, они пробудили во мне какое-то очень теплое чувство. Не знаю, как это описать, - Казуя чуть смущенно улыбнулся. - Скажу Вам честно, нечасто можно встретить на улице музыканта или художника. Обычно никто не открывает свое творчество людям с улицы. Вы не местный?

Этот вопрос застал Джина врасплох. Нельзя же сразу все выложить, хотя и очень хочется.

\- Наверное, мне в детстве забыли про это рассказать, - рассмеялся парень.  
\- Тогда Вы знаете, это даже хорошо. Это делает Вас особенным. Пожалуйста, продолжайте петь. Людям всегда не хватает вдохновения.

Чем дольше он говорил с Казуей, тем больше убеждался, что даже несмотря на другие условия жизни, другое занятие, другие ценности, тот был самим собой, улыбчивым ярким мальчишкой, которого Джин на самом деле всегда любил. Между ними не было скованности или неловкости. Каме вел себя так, как будто знал Джина всю жизнь.

\- Я послушал ваши песни, и опять думаю, что, кажется, знаю Вас очень давно. Расскажете мне про себя?

***

Джин думает, что Казуя держит свое обещание. Он действительно всегда и во всем поддерживает его.

Джин знает, что Казуя всегда будет с ним и на его стороне.

Джин будет заниматься творчеством. А Казуя сможет доказать его пользу для этого слишком рационального мира.

Джин уверен, что Казуя уже любит его. И со временем он поймет, про кого написана песня, которую он пел перед самым новым 2012 годом. Со временем он признается Джину в своих чувствах. 

И Джин знает, что у них впереди много времени. Джин проведет все свое время с Казуей, чего бы ему это ни стоило. До последней минуты.

***

А Казуя не отводит от Джина взгляд, невзначай касается руки сидящего напротив парня, улыбается и думает, что тот просто невероятно милый.

И что его научные разработки в области исследования параллельных временных отрывков сделают в этом году огромный шаг вперед.

**Author's Note:**

> Мои вечные благодарности моей бессменной бете Faerydae *___*  
> Работа написана в рамках Акафеста-2013.


End file.
